


Goodnight

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Moxiety Fluff, My bois are Tired, pinch of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Prompt: "What are you doing up?"Ft. Moxiety fluff bc I'm a sucker for this ship is2g





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect many long fics from me on a weekday I'm sleep deprived and failing math lmao  
> But kudos + comments keep me going, so thanks for that <3

Patton sat on the couch in the common room, curled up while sipping silently on hot chocolate. He looked back on his day; Roman being extra flirty with Logan and having more dramatic outbursts than usual, Logan being on edge with the taxes coming in, and Virgil was-

Creaking came from the staircase and Patton turned his head. It was dark, but the body posture made it evident who it was. 

“Virgil?” Patton readjusted his glasses. “What are you doing up?” 

Said facet set himself down on the couch. “I could ask the same thing.” Virgil’s hair was sticking up in awkward places, and his eyeshadow was smeared. 

“I’m up because I just finished an episode of ,” Patton looked around before whispering, “Ouran High School Host Club.” 

Virgil snickered at the explanation. “You’re a nerd.” 

Patton stuck out his tounge. “Now I want an explanation from you.” He poked Virgil’s nose.

Virgil sighed. “I, uh, couldn’t sleep.” 

Patton frowned. “Why not?” He opened his arms as to say ‘come here’ and made grabby hands.

The anxious facet scooted into Patton’s arms. “I don’t know, it’s just, what if we don’t have enough money for all the bills and food, 'n stuff? Thomas didn’t make too many videos this month.” Patton ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, letting the purple wrap around his fingertip.

“We’ll make it in the end, Virge. We all will.” They both sat there quietly, Patton gently running his hand through the other’s hair. Soon enough, even breaths came from Patton’s lap. The heart of the sides smiled lovingly at the boy below him. “Goodnight, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pssttt if you like dnp I might do a witches au fic this weekend but if you don't pretend you never read this note


End file.
